twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso
"Their emptiness makes me whole. Their weakness gives me strength. Their destruction is my creation." -Calypso in Twisted Metal (2011) Calypso is the creator of the Twisted Metal contest. He grants any wish the contest winner desires, no matter what they desire. Wishes that are otherwise physically impossible are within his power. Calypso often punishes the winner with their own wish in some form of dark irony. This attribute, and his demonic-yet-charming demeanor means his character may have been inspired by the devil in folklore (he does receive his powers from demons, but he is not a devil himself). Calypso was only playable in Twisted Metal 4, where he is seen driving a nuke mobile with a missile attached. Background Calypso, whose real name may have been William Sparks (referenced in Small Brawl), used to be an ordinary man with a wife and a daughter, Krista Sparks (born 1978). They both died in a freak accident in 1993, after he crashed their car into a brick wall. His face was severely burned in the accident, and he was apparently dead. He spent two solid years trapped in hell, until he escaped by stealing a wish-granting power (in the form of a ring) from a demon named Minion. He attempted to bring his wife and daughter back to life as well, but wasn't powerful enough. With the name Calypso, and the power to grant wished, he hosted the first Twisted Metal tournament (set in 2005). He hosts the tournament because the souls of the people who die are trapped in the ring and add to his power. Twisted Metal also gives Calypso highly dramatic reunions with his daughter from time to time. At first, she is rebuilt as a cyborg by the FBI, and fooled into being a pawn to bring down Calypso. As time progressed and he became more powerful, Calypso was able to temporarily resurrect his daughter, but she was supposedly required to win Twisted Metal and wish for a full life. She accuses her father of using her to kill more people while he maintains that it was the only way to bring her back, but the actual nature of the situation is unknown. In Twisted Metal 2 (set in 2006), Minion competes in the tournament for revenge and if he wins, he tells Calypso "time to rot in hell with your little sister". The sister's name is never mentioned, and no other game discusses her. Skeptics believe it's either non-canon or Minion mistook his daughter for a sister. Twisted Metal Calypso makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal, played by a live actor (Charles Lance) with long, somewhat frizzy red hair and a badly burned face, wearing a sleek tuxedo. His voice was distorted and less human compared to the later games. Upon winning the contest, Calypso grants the wish of whoever the player's character is. However, for some characters, their wishes backfire. Twisted Metal 2 Calypso returns to Twisted Metal 2, this time in comic-book form. His appearance changes slightly, this time having more sleek hair, and a mildly burnt face, and appearing more charming than in the original. His wish-granting is still the same, however. He is voiced by Mel McMurrin. Twisted Metal 3 Calypso returns in Twisted Metal 3 looking similar to his Twisted Metal 2 rendition, although his face is no longer burned at all but still retains all the qualities listed in the previous games. And again, his wish-granting methods are still the same. He is, again voiced by Mel McMurrin. Twisted Metal 4 Driver Name: '''Calypso '''Demeanor: '''Evil "This is ridiculous, really; Twisted Metal is my tournament, it's my brainchild, it's mine! This will be proven soon enough and I'll serve this same foul humiliation back to that crooked, collapsed, cortex, criminally handicapped, overly-made up clown!" Vehicle '''Type: '''Nuke Mobile '''Handling: 1/5 Armor: 5/5 Speed: '''1/5 '''Special weapon: 5/5 *Nuclear Missile: Calypso employs powerful nuclear missiles which must be detonated near his opponents. Ending All of Sweet Tooth's henchmen attack Calypso, but he takes them down fairly easily. He rushes for Sweet Tooth and they engage in a tug-of-war over the ring. The souls start escaping from the building and it starts to fall apart. The ring then is found by a kid on the street; inside the ring, one can still see Calypso and Sweet Tooth fighting, implying that they died and their souls were captured by the ring. Note: This ending has nothing to do with the original canon of Twisted Metal which consists of Twisted Metal, Twisted Metal 2 and Twisted Metal: Head-On. Twisted Metal Black Calypso returns in Twisted Metal: Black, looking completely different from his previous renditions. In this version, he is bald, with a black glass eye and scarring on his chest. He also does not speak in any of the cut-scenes, and physically resembles WWE Professional Wrestler Glenn "Kane" Jacobs. His wish-granting methods in this rendition are slightly different. With the exception of a couple characters, Calypso's grants satisfy the contestants, mostly because their wishes deal with dark, sadistic issues (such as getting revenge on someone). Twisted Metal Small Brawl "Billy" Calypso is a child in this version, and is known by the contestants as a bully. He makes a contest in which contestants battle with remote-controlled cars. His wish-granting methods are still the same. Some fans believe he was the kid who found the ring in Twisted Metal 4. Twisted Metal Head On Calypso's rendition in Twisted Metal: Head On is sort of a combination of his previous renditions. He still retains his sleek suit, hair, and figure, but has the glass eye and is balding on the top of his head. Again, his wish-granting methods are still the same; rarely granting anyone's wish to their satisfaction. Twisted Metal PS3 Calypso returns in Twisted Metal PS3 as the master of the tournament once again. Like previous games in the series, he will attempt to twist contestants wishes around. He also seems to be the head of "Calypso Industries". Calypso's Downfalls Calypso's various downfalls are usually hypothetical and non-canon, proven when he appears alive and well in the next game. Twisted Metal: *''Mr. Ash'': Comes to claim "Black" his wayward demon, whom in this title, is the source of Calypso's powers. Calypso is distressed as Mr. Ash takes back Black and then soon leaves. *''Mr. Grimm'': Has no wish but to collect Calypso himself. Calypso questions Mr. Grimm's proposal stating that they "had a deal" and he "needs more time", only for Mr. Grimm to retort, "There will be no deal this time, Calypso." Calypso is then chained to the back of Mr. Grimm's motorcycle, screaming in fear as the two head off into the distance. Twisted Metal 2: *''Grasshopper'': She has no wish, but despite being a robot, and revealing her plan to kill Calypso, she succeeds when he breaks down by her appearance, and embraces her. *''Minion'': He has not come for a wish, but to merely get revenge on Calypso for stealing his powers and "stripping me of MY birthright" (which explains why Calypso can grant wishes) apparently eleven years ago (as according to Minion). Calypso gets intimidated, and when Minion forces him to be sent to Hell, he begs to be spared, but Minion, says, "Time to rot in hell with your little sister", and drops him laughing. *''Shadow'': Shadow also does not make a wish, and instead tells Calypso that he has brought the souls of those who died due to Calypso's tournament, and they carry him away, only for him to escape and grab on to the wing's of a plane. Twisted Metal 3: Calypso doesn't have any kind of downfall in this game. Basically he wins. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Twisted Metal 4: *''Calypso'': After he wins the competition that is now hosted by Sweet Tooth, he immediately demands his powers and the competition back. He and Sweet Tooth fight over the ring, causes the souls in the ring to escape and destroy the building around them. A child later finds the ring, showing both Calypso and Sweet Tooth trapped inside it. Twisted Metal: Black: *''Sweet Tooth'': Sweet Tooth had already thought of killing Calypso (as noted in Sweet Tooth's prologue), when they first met to discuss the competition, and what Sweet Tooth desired, so when he finally wins, Calypso offers a vial, that will cure the curse (due to the apparent fact that the vial contained the blood of the preacher that attended Sweet Tooth's execution), but then Sweet Tooth would have to stop his killing ways (the consequence being the vial's effects will wear off, resuming the curse). However, Sweet Tooth would much rather live with the curse than stop murdering, so he shatters the vial underfoot ("a man has to have his....priorities."), and proceeds to slice Calypso's neck "as well as I had ever killed anyone" (and amazingly, he isn't decapitated, in which the scene ends with Calypso lying dead at Sweet tooth's feet). Now that he was "free", Sweet Tooth intended "to be the greatest (serial killer) of all time." [[Twisted Metal: Small Brawl|'''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl]]:' *''Sweet Tooth: Calypso shows Sweet Tooth the ice cream truck that oddly resembles his R/C car and wonders why he would only think about ice cream when he could have anything he wanted. We later see Calypso strapped on the front of the car with Sweet Tooth driving. While Calypso begged to stop the car, we see police cars chasing him. *''Crimson Fury'': Agent Stone encounters Billy Calypso in a computer room, along with his pet cat. Stone gets a water pistol and sprays the cat, causing it to attack Calypso. *''Shadow'': We see Calypso outside somewhat looks like his secret base, explaining that Mortimer's frog is causing much noise, he can't get inside. Mortimer then explains that the frog must have been exposed to some kind of radiation and quickly leaves the scene, saying: "On second thought, you can have the frog back." We later see the frog grow in size, collapsing the secret base and eating Calypso. *''Slam'': Slam encounters Calypso in a dirt area. We then see a big pile of dirt poured onto Calypso. Calypso keeps saying "I can handle this". However, out of nowhere, a porta-potty arrives on top of him. Later, offscreen, we can hear Calypso's screams as someone is using the porta-potty. '''Twisted Metal: Head-On: *''Sweet Tooth: ''Sweet Tooth wishes for him and Calypso to switch bodies. Despite his refusal, Calypso is surprised to find that the wish has been granted. Sweet Tooth (now in Calypso's body) orders Calypso's guards to kill the intruder (Calypso now in Sweet Tooth's body). *''Crimson Fury: ''Calypso tries to make Agent Shepherd to claim his prize, but instead gets arrested by a swarm of FBI agents. This is allowed because Agent Shepherd technically didn't make a wish, so Calypso is not in control of the situation. Trivia *In Twisted Metal 2, the only endings in which Calypso does not thank the player for playing are Grasshopper's, Minion's, Outlaw 2's and Roadkill's. (He dies in Grasshopper's, is sent to hell in Minion's(also he cries when Minion tries to send him in hell), never got the chance in Outlaw 2's and Roadkill's). *In Twisted Metal: Head-On, two characters look much like Calypso; Agent Shepard and Mortimer Scharf. This could imply something for a later Twisted Metal game, whether this is canon or not, still remains unknown. *Twisted Metal Black reveals that Calypso will only grant your wish without tricking you if the contestants have sadistic issues(most notable for Dollface, Junkyard Dog, Raven, Mr. Grimm, Warthog.) *Despite the fact he grant wishes, he can't use the ring to defend himself (such as when Cousin Eddy choked him or when agent fury arrested him, furthermore he can't refuse the wish (such as when Sweet Tooth wished to switch bodies.) theoretically Calypso can't use the ring to get himself out of a tight-spot. *Obviously Calypso is shown to be creative in a sadistic way such as most of the characters endings in any TM game (except Black, due to the characters having a thirst for vengeance.) had their wish turned around. *Because the ring can maintain his youth, therefore prolonging his life span, it's possible that Calypso has lived 100+ years (as stated by Mr. Grimm in TM:1.) However in TM:4 Sweet Tooth took the ring from him and he hasn't died from rapid aging, how that happened was unknown. Besides, as stated in the Background section, Calypso is believed to have been a "ordinary man" and had wife and child (Krista Sparks) born in 1978 which would make his advance age improbable. *Despite the rings power, Calypso has shown to age into an elderly man, (most notable in TM:Head-On) either because of a plot hole, or the creators wanted to make some adjustments to him. But in the upcoming Twisted Metal game for the PS3, he was shown to be in his 30's Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Characters